


The Last Note

by lenaf007



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drama, Gender Issues, M/M, Romance, Trans Character, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaf007/pseuds/lenaf007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William has planned a Valentine's Day date for Grell, but unfortunately it doesn't quite go as planned. Featuring William/Grell with cameos by Ron, Alan, and Eric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too Late at the Office

**Author's Note:**

> After all the wonderful feedback I got on Your Own Skin, I decided these two needed a Valentine's special. Enjoy!

William stared at the paperwork that stood like a monument on his desk. There was just too much of it. The one year that he was actually prepared for Valentine’s Day, the one time that he actually put together careful plans and coordinated it with Grell, that was when the flood of paperwork came in. It was almost as if Upper Management was trying to deter him from wanting to spend time with his lover. He pushed his fingertips against his eyes underneath his spectacles and sighed. At this rate they were never going to get out of here on time.

There was a light rap on his door and William sat up quickly, straightening his glasses, and pulling on his stern persona like a well used coat. “Yes, come in.”

“Hey boss, wow, you look busy.” Ronald eyed his desk with a slight frown. “They’ve got you buried, don’t they?”

“I’m afraid so,” William sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Between the derailed train this week and the cholera outbreak, the bodies are piling up.”

He smirked, “Londoners sure have a strange way of celebrating Valentine’s Day, huh?”

William stared at him expressionless. “Did you need something, Ronald, or do you just enjoy poking fun?”

“Ah, I didn’t mean that,” Ronald looked genuinely embarrassed, but at least he might begin to finally say what was really on his mind. “Look I hate to be rude, but I thought you and Senpai were going out on the town tonight.”

William gave a heavy sigh. “Yes. We are, I just have quite a bit of work to complete it seems.”

Ronald leaned against his desk with a cocky smile, “Then don’t do it.”

He narrowed his eyes, “What?”

“I mean, don’t do it right now. It can wait until Monday.”

William stared at him as though he smelled of demon.

“Look, surely you’re not going out dressed in your office clothes, are you?”

Subconsciously William rubbed at the stubble on his cheeks and was keenly aware of his rumpled suit after a long day at the office. “No, of course not.”

“Then leave the paperwork for later! Grell took off work early to get her nails and hair done. You don’t want her to be dressed all fancy while you just barely made it away from your desk, do you?”

“For once, I suppose you’re right. You and Alan can take care of the night shift alright then?”

“Absolutely,” Ronald grinned. “We’ll take care of everything. You gave us all the reaping lists already.” He leaned in close to put an elbow on his desk, “Trust me, boss, I know how the ladies work. And they don’t want a date that smells of an office, you know?”

William gave a slow nod, wondering what exactly it meant to smell like an office, and whether he often did.


	2. A Fine Suit

Despite Ronald’s odd choice of words, William did appreciate being clean and freshly shaved as he stepped out of the shower. He also felt like he could think clearer too. It gave his mind the time it needed to switch gears from supervisor to lover, something that he at times had difficulty moving between. After toweling off he went to his closet and looked over the gradient of black suits within. His gaze settled on a hanger still wrapped up in brown paper.

Inside was a tailored suit that he had specially ordered last year because Grell had told him that he never wore anything nice on their dates. Normally he would merely wear one of the suits he might normally wear to work, but after that comment, had decided to find something a bit nicer. It had been an interesting shopping trip since Alan had volunteered to help him find the perfect suit. Of course, after all the measuring and tailoring and wrapping, it still just sat in his closet unwanted.

He winced a little as he pulled it out, wondering at his own trepidation. Wasn’t that why he bought it though? To wear on a nice evening out with Grell? He hung it up in the bathroom and eyed himself in the foggy mirror. His skin was still pink in places from the hot shower and the shave, but he couldn’t shake the look of a man who had been at the office all day. He sighed and turned back to the suit, muttering to himself, “Get yourself together, Spears. It’s not like you’ve never been on a date before.” But that was absolutely what it felt like.

He pulled on the collared shirt, appreciating how the fabric was warm but still allowed his skin to breathe, even after stepping out of a hot shower. He put on a silver set of silver skull cufflings and slipped on a deep crimson tie. Grell would likely be wearing red tonight and he wanted to make sure he matched her. It was a small gesture, but one that she would still notice and appreciate. Finally he pulled on his pants and suit jacket, made of a soft black material which felt wonderful both to wear and to feel, very different from the cheaper suits he normally wore. Eying himself in the mirror, he had to admit that it did give him a pleasant cut. Perhaps it was the fact that he enjoyed how he looked, or that he took pride in his appearance, but he was looking a little less like a weary office worker now.

He combed out his hair, which was already almost dry, and pulled out the nice bottle of cologne. It was the bottle that Grell had given him years ago, but he hardly ever wore it. Normally he just couldn’t justify wearing such an expensive scent just to work, but tonight he thought he might indulge just a little. He pulled out a cloth and wiped down his glasses, taking a final check of himself in the mirror, and hoping that Grell enjoyed where he was taking her.

 


	3. Dumbfounded

William stopped at the base of the stairs, listening to the voices in the main office. He heard Alan and Ron laughing about some joke, but Grell must not have gotten back yet. Or if she had, she was still upstairs in the quarters getting ready. He considered his options: either he went in and dealt with both reapers commenting on his suit. Alan he didn’t mind of course, he’d been there to help him pick it out after all, but Ronald was the youngest in the Dispatch. There was something unprofessional about allowing him to see him in anything but a professional office suit.

He turned and started to head up the stairs to wait like a hermit in his bedroom when he heard.

“Hey, Will, looking snazzy!” Eric barreled down the stairs with a bemused smile on his lips, forcing William to back downstairs again.

“Oh, is William down already?” Alan asked, a hint of concern coloring his words. William braced himself as the three reapers joined together in the small hallway.

“Oh, William!” Alan beamed, “You actually wore it, I’m so proud!”

“Looks good on you, boss!” Ronald touched his shoulder, made a weird expression, then started rubbing on the fabric with his whole hand. “Oh man, this is so soft!”

William took a long step back and adjusted his glasses. “Remember yourself, Ronald.”

“I think you look even stuffier than normal,” Eric droned as he leaned against the wall. “You sure that suit’s not a rental? Check it for a tag, Ron!”

William sighed and took another step back. “I assure you, it’s not.”

“Sorry I’m late!” Grell called as she came down the stairs. She was wrapped in a sparkling ruby gown with a high slit up one side to show off her smooth, muscular legs. Her hair was pinned in various places to give it a glamorous falling effect down her neck. Around her shoulders she wore a furry shrug that accented her cleavage. William knew for a fact that Grell didn’t actually have cleavage, but somehow, through some crazy fashion magic, she was able to look like she did. Between her sparkling gown and sharp-toothed grin, she was radiant; William was at her mercy. All words fell from his lips and all anger washed away from his mind. It was as though the rest of the world faded and she was all he could see.

Eric gave him a not quite subtle elbow to the ribs, and that broke the spell she had on him. He cleared his throat and offered his arm, “You look… gorgeous.” He muttered like a school boy.

She flashed that beautiful smile and gripped his arm. “You do too.”

He turned to the trio of onlookers who at least had the decency not to mock him while Grell was present. Alan was trying hard not to look misty eyed, Eric was staring at the two of them with pride as though he had a hand in forging their affection, and Ronald rushed around them to the front door.

“Here, boss, I’ll get it.”

“Thank you, Ronald.” He said, trying to keep his voice authoritative even though he felt like he had a queen on his arm. “If anything does come up…”

“And if we can’t handle it,” Ron grinned. “We’ll be sure to let you know. Now get out of here before Eric and I kick you two out.”

“I’d like to see you try!” Grell laughed as the door was closed behind them.

As much as William had dreaded being seen by the others, it hadn’t been as bad as he expected. It was during times like these that he felt less than a boss and a supervisor, and more like he was part of a family.


	4. His Favorite Lounge

The lounge was on the other side of town so they had to take transit. William found it amusing to listen as Grell tried to guess where they were going. No, it wasn’t the Indian restaurant, though he did like the food there. No, it wasn’t to Eric’s favorite bar either, though that guess was hopefully more of a joke. As they emerged near the dance clubs though her curiosity turned to confusion and a little bit of chagrin.

 

“Wow, Will, I didn’t expect you to come to these clubs.”

 

William had anticipated her surprise. This area was full of far younger shinigami due to the numerous dance halls that stood with their doors flung wide and light streaming out of every window. This wasn’t the typical place for a formal date, and William couldn’t suppress a smirk. It was always enjoyable to surprise her. They passed by a group of shinigami who couldn’t have been out of Academy yet and looked like they’d spent most of the day at the dance hall. The gregarious group grew quiet as William and Grell passed, though he could feel their eyes upon them both. One of them could have been a recruit who William had trained a few months back, but neither said a word, which was fine by William. Only once they passed did he hear them talking to each other again and he flushed.

 

Grell clutched at his arm, “I don’t embarrass you, do I?” There was a hint of joking in her voice, but he knew the question was more sincere than she let on. It upset him that even here she felt like an outcast struggling to fit in, as though she didn’t belong.

 

“Not at all. You’re gorgeous tonight.” He put his other hand up to cover hers, smiling at the flush that went up her cheeks.

 

As they reached the end of the street, the busy dance halls that were frequented by younger crowds grew scarce, and were replaced by far darker establishments. William led her to a more plain wooden building with a simple hand-painted sign above its dark doors: The Final Note.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been here before,” she said.

 

“It’s been here a while, I think. At least since I was in Academy.”

 

They stepped inside and a blond man with a thick beard behind the counter smiled at them. “Your usual table, Mr. Spears?”

 

Grell arched an eyebrow up at him, but William pointedly ignored it. The room inside was all dark woods and subdued lighting, with candelabras all around the dance floor and the band, which played on a squat stage. It was warm, but quiet. Spacious, but cozy. The atmosphere put William instantly at ease and seeing Grell’s red gown glimmer in the candlelight made her look even more glamorous, if that were possible.

 

They sat down on the plush leather chairs and ordered drinks. Once the blond man left, Grell leaned a lean, manicured hand out to take his, “I never knew places like this existed!”

 

“Neither did I, until one of my trainers in Academy treated us one day. I was one of the only three students the entire term to turn in all the assigned paperwork without a single flaw. So he brought us here for dinner on the last day of class.”

 

“It’s lovely,” Grell said. “I never would imagine it looked like this from the outside. I actually thought you had gotten the wrong directions at first.”

 

The pianist at the front end of the room was playing a relaxed tune that was probably improvised along with a trumpet and a clarinet. The song was lazy, relaxed, and William could feel the intensity from work unwind a bit. Their drinks came and as he enjoyed his whiskey and Grell enjoyed her martini, the song came to an end. There were only about ten other people in the place who joined in the applause.

 

“They call it jazz,” William said as he motioned to the stage. “They used to only play classical music, which was fine I guess, but this is something different. The seers say it’ll be coming to the human world in the next twenty or thirty years. I love it.”

 

Grell slipped out of her fur shrug, exposing her bare arms. The warmth from the whiskey seemed to slip down to lower regions as William watched her. Suddenly he wanted an excuse to be near her again, to take in her scent and put his arms around her. He took a deep breath to calm himself. They had only just gotten here and already he wanted to jump her. How in the world was he supposed to last the entire evening?

 

“Would you like to dance?”

 

She smiled as she brought down her martini glass. “I would, but it doesn’t look like they’re going to play another song quite yet.”

 

William smiled, “They will if I ask them.”

 


	5. Make a Request

The pianist caught William’s eye as he strode up to the stage with a purposeful walk.

“Ah, William! It’s good to see you again.”

“You too, Douglas,” he said with a nod.

Douglas took his hand and gave it a firm shake after William slipped a folded up bill into the tip jar. With his piano skills, he could probably live off of the money he made playing here, but Douglas actually held down a job that was even more stressful than William’s. Despite his casual dress, Douglas was actually one of a few heads of the British Isles, the region that encompassed London, Dublin, and a handful of other busy sectors. He came here for the same reasons William normally did, to unwind and relax, only his method was on the stage instead of in the dark booths at the back of the room. On the few occasions where they met outside of The Final Note, Douglas was kind, but certainly not warm. The work required a certain amount of detachment, but this place was one of the few that allowed the managers and supervisors to drop the coarse pretext and simply enjoy someone’s company. His dark hair had flakes of gray around his temples which carried over into the salt and pepper beard along his chin. His squinty green eyes behind thick-rimmed lenses slid to Grell who stood waiting on the dance floor.

“Is she the fiery girlfriend I’ve heard so much about?”

A flush rose to his cheeks, but William made a small nod.

Douglas was watching her a bit more closely than William found comfortable. “You know, when they told me she was the other half of Jack the Ripper, I certainly never imagined her to look like that.” He gave an appreciative smile, “She’s pretty, but a dangerous sort of pretty. You better treat her right, I wouldn’t want to be on the other side of that temper.”

“I can handle her,” he said coolly. William had grown accustomed to hearing the shock when upper management types saw Grell for the first time. Unfortunately it was usually disgust. There wasn’t much tolerance for a woman like Grell, especially in reaping. Douglas’ admiration was a fresh change, though he wasn’t exactly like most of the people in management. “Listen, do you think you could play one more song? Something vocal perhaps?”

Douglas flashed a smile, something that would never be seen inside of a meeting room. “Let me grab Freddie and we’ll start in a few.”

William gave a curt nod as he headed back to Grell who stood like a goddess on the edge of the dance floor in her sleek shimmering gown. The other dancers had given her a wide berth, as though almost intimidated by her. Sometimes he wondered if they had a sense for how skilled she was in reaping.

“They’re going to start up in just a moment, a vocal piece I think.” He slid an arm around her waist, enjoying the way her hips pulled close to him without any coaxing. Perhaps she was just as eager for him tonight.

“You could have introduced us, you know.” She glanced up to him around fringes of red hair. “I promise I don’t bite.”

“It… wouldn’t have been proper. You have a bit of a reputation in management, you know.”

Her gaze grew distant, “From the Ripper murders?” He nodded and a flicker of sadness crossed her face. “I know that hurt you, Will, that I left, but I would still do it again. Anne was a woman you don’t find every day, you know? And humans don’t live as long as we do, when you find one that’s interesting, you have to jump for them.”

He gave her a squeeze as the music started to play. “Let’s not talk about Anne tonight, alright? I just want to enjoy being with you.”

The sad expression vanished and she leaned her head on his shoulder as Freddie’s melodic voice belted out over the smooth piano and horns. “It is Valentine’s Day I suppose.”

They took a slow circle around the dance floor and the numerous candelabras flickered around them. William breathed in her scent and leaned his cheek on her head. Despite his words, he couldn’t help but recall the flurry of emotions of that time. The shock at her desertion, those two years trying to get by without her, and finally his anger at finally locating her - losing in a battle with a demon of all things. His fingers dug into her waist a little more. He couldn’t fathom losing her again like that, just waking up to a normal work day and finding her missing. It was surreal to think back on it now, at how surprised he had been. He wanted to keep her happy this time. She shouldn’t need to have to run to the human world to find acceptance, not when he was here for her.

The song ended, but William held her close. At a table near the dance floor a young couple were watching them closely, whispering between themselves, but William didn’t care what they thought. Let them talk, let them gawk. He pulled her into a tight embrace once more before finally letting go.

“If only the rest of the dispatch knew how sweet you could be when nobody is watching,” she put a soft hand to his cheek.

William adjusted his glasses, “They would hardly still respect me if that happened.”

Her smile widened, “Always so cold.”

She pecked a kiss on his cheek, probably a little wary to do more in front of so many onlookers. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen that though,” she whispered in a husky voice before slipping away. William watched her head to the booth, and it took him a moment to realize she was referring to his smile.


	6. Rude Interruption

“I can’t remember the last time you and I came out together like this,” Grell said while soft candlelight flickered off her bare arms. “You know, just the two of us. It feels like there’s always somebody around at the dispatch.” She sipped her pink martini. “Not that I’m a quiet girl, you know, but some nights I yearn for a bit of privacy. I don’t know how you deal with it. They’ll barge in on you any time of the day.”

“I know,” William said. It was part of the sacrifice of being a supervisor, being available to your dispatch members any time they needed assistance. Reapings took place at all hours of the day, and it was difficult trying to keep up with a work schedule that varied so much from one day to the next. Of course, it also gave him the opportunity to give said reaper that woke him at three in the morning for some clarification on paperwork a piece of his sleep-addled mind, which he rather enjoyed. “We should try to do this more often, get out of there with just the two of us.”

She grinned at him, showing off her pointed teeth. With her bare arms and the soft candlelight, it made William remember her spread out on his bed, moaning against him as he thrust into her. He shook his head and decided to hold off on the whiskey a bit longer. At this rate he could give himself a hard on.

“Excuse me!” A man that William recognized had been whispering about them earlier strode up to him. His eyes flickered back to the table he had left to see his date turned around in her chair watching at them with mischievous eyes. “Could I ask you a question real quick?”

He squatted down at the edge of their booth, sat his arms on the edge of the table and propped his chain on his hands. He had a short build and moved with a sloppiness reserved for the very drunk. His small nose seemed out of proportion to his wide mouth and beady eyes which blinked rapidly behind his Academy issued spectacles. His eyes were staring at Grell and William tensed.

“Are you a man or a woman?”

Grell gaped at him.

“You see, Candace and I have a bet going on. She swears you’re a woman, but I don’t think so. Your jaw looks more like a man’s.” He was completely oblivious to the color that rose in Grell’s cheeks.

Even William was momentarily dumbstruck by the bluntness, but he recovered faster than Grell. He got to his feet in such a rage that his whiskey glass tipped over, spilling ice chunks across the mahogany wood. “For your sake, I hope I misheard you.”

“Come on, pal,” the blinking man spat. “It’s just a question. So come on, love, just be honest with me. Do you have a dick or don’t you?”

Grell was mortified. She shook in her chair and her eyes were shimmering. William wasn’t sure if she was going to start crying or tearing the young man to shreds. He had a clear image suddenly of Grell leaping at the man and tearing his skin off with her teeth like a mad dog. Why in the world did it turn him on?

He grabbed hold of the blinking man’s neck, and shoved him hard backwards. He fell back over the table behind him, knocking the meals the two gentlemen had been eating there to the floor. Both of them stood with groans of protest and looks of disgust aimed at the drunk man now sprawled over the table. One of them was a thin man with high cheekbones and finely sculpted eyebrows, the other had long, oily black hair which hung in his eyes. He at least had to work for Research and Development to be able to get away with hair like that.

The blinking man sat up with pasta noodles stuck to his head. “How dare you!” He snarled and lunged forward.William side-stepped him easily enough and put out a foot to trip him. He fell, his jaw smacking into the table with a wet crack. A shimmer of laughter echoed throughout the room and William adjusted his glasses. The girlfriend ran forward, screaming out, “BERNIE!”

William rolled his eyes as she squatted beside him, her voice high pitched with tears and accusations. William ignored them. The owner rushed to their table, a heavyset man with a mustache as wide as his face. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

William gaped at him. “But these two were inexcusably rude to-”

“Oh, not you, Mr. Spears,” his wide mustache turned up in a smile. “I’m afraid this isn’t the first time these two have caused trouble in my establishment.”

“He needs medical assistance!” The girl’s shrill voice pierced through the warm room like a nail through a board.

“I’m fine, baby, I’m fine,” the blinking man held his jaw with wide eyes. The owner helped him to his feet, despite the girl’s sniveling protests, and forced them to the door. The room broke into disjointed applause.

William felt good about himself, he had avenged his lover’s honor and used his connections to prevent the two of them from getting tossed out as well. With a smirk he turned to Grell, expecting her to be adoring this display of public affection and protection, but Grell was turned away from the crowd. She was trying hard not to show it, but William could see she was crying.


	7. A Quiet Dinner

“I really hate it when that happens!” She hissed as he sat back down opposite her. He put his hand out to take hers, avoiding the spilled whiskey along the table top, but she ignored it. Grell was a hot ball of tears and fury, and already William could see he would be able to do little to console her. “You know, just when I’m starting to get comfortable, just when I’m starting to feel good about myself.” She wiped a tear that had seeped out of the corner of her eye and sighed in frustration.

“Is she alright?”

It was the oily-haired man from the table opposite them. Already the servers were in the process of cleaning up the spilled food and drinks. His eyes were on Will, but they darted to Grell with concern.

Grell sighed and sniffled.

“She’ll be alright.” He wanted to say that it was something she had grown used to over the years, but it didn’t feel right to say with Grell mopping up tears across the table.

“What a couple of little shits, am I right?” the oily-haired man grinned, still giving worried looks at Grell. “I mean, who the hell does that on Valentine’s Day? Just looking for attention if you ask me, looking for a good time. Why can’t they keep that shit at the dance halls where it belongs? I like to think this place has a better rep than that.”

William sighed, “At least they can be kicked out here. Not every lounge does that.”

“Yeah, I know. Still I can’t stand these shitty little kids from the Academy coming here just to cause trouble. Not all of them do it, you understand, but the ones that do. Shit.”

William nodded. He didn’t have such a forgiving attitude to that age group as he did. He thought of Ronald back at the dispatch. Yes, he was well-meaning most of the time, but his ego and mouth could get him into trouble. He or Grell had to pick him up from alleyways near dance halls several times before. He had a habit of picking fights that were impossible to win, especially as much as a novice as he still was. He was even a few decades out of Academy too.

The oily-haired man went over to his male companion and rubbed his arm reassuringly as they sat back down at their cleaned off table. Then the waiters came over to clean off their table, picking up Grell’s martini and sliding liquid off the table with deft practice. Grell never looked at them.

“Are you alright?” William asked her and finally she turned toward him and managed a small smile.

“I guess so,” she muttered, but the exhaustion in her voice and her red eyes said otherwise. “Let’s go ahead and order some food.”

They ordered and ate, trying hard to ignore the way the night had been thrown off kilter. Grell smiled and laughed, but there was a spark that had been taken out of it. She didn’t seem as brilliantly happy as she had before, and that disappointed William more than ever. He had felt like he was showing her a part of himself by bringing her here, exposing a little piece of his heart to her like a locket around his neck. He hadn’t expected to be targeted by a crude prank, though thinking back on it now, Grell was the most gorgeous woman in the place. Perhaps it was inevitable that she would attract approving looks as well as rude words. She hadn’t been prepared for it though, he thought. Hell, neither of them had been.


	8. The Alleyway

Outside the air had grown colder. The wind had picked up a bit and Grell pulled her furry shrug across her chest. William was going to pull off his coat to put around her shoulders but she held up a hand.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve reaped in far worse, you know. Remember that blizzard that lasted for weeks a few years back?”

He sighed, “You’re not reaping right now. There’s no need for you to be freezing while you’re with me.” He started to pull off his jacket anyway when they heard a familiar voice.

“Well look who finally decided to leave.” They turned to see the blinking man from the lounge. His jaw must have healed because he was able to talk properly now. Tiny dribbles of blood had formed at the corners of his mouth, making him look like some walking corpse. He put his fingers to his lips and whistled. Down the alleyway beside The Final Note, William counted three others venturing out toward them. Standing toward the back of the alley was the girlfriend. Her tears had been replaced with a malicious smile.

“Oh good grief,” William sighed. “Is this really necessary? You’re the one who made a fool of yourself.”

“What’s the matter, gramps?” The blinking man smirked, pulling a training scythe from underneath his jacket. Behind him the three other shinigami pulled out their training scythes as well. “Nervous? I don’t think your paperwork is going to help you here.”

Beside him, Grell was grinning ear to ear, keeping her back to the four attackers. She was humming with excitement and bouncing up and down on her toes, pulling her shrug off to hand to him. “Can I?” she whispered, barely able to hold her excitement in.

He couldn’t help but smile. It was good that she at least got his approval first before rushing in to tear people up. That was actually a great improvement.

He sighed, “I suppose there aren’t any rules against it, but,” he put a hand on her arm. “Don’t reap any of them.”

“Oh William, darling,” she cooed. “I had no intentions of reaping them…” She spun around, summoning her own enormous chainsaw and revving it into the cold night air. “I was just going to show them what a real deathscythe feels like.”

With her sharp teeth glinting in the dim light and the steam forming around her chainsaw, the four reapers froze in terror. The one in front took a nervous step back and his training scythe clattered to the ground. A scream was forming in the back of his throat, but it never got a chance to emerge. Grell rushed forward and cut up his arm with the daintiness of a bloodthirsty ballerina.

William watched as she chased down each of the four reapers. A few tried to attack her with their training scythes, but their strength was no match for hers. She had gotten a triple A in Practical Skills after all. By the end of it, the alleyway had banners of blood streaking down the walls and the air was filled with the groans and pitiful sobbing of young reapers who had picked a fight with the wrong reaper. Grell had found the girlfriend in the back, and was giving her advice to leave the slimy bastard. The girl was agreeing with her, but her wide eyes were staring at the deathscythe in her hands.

William held Grell’s furry shrug close, wondering if she would be upset at the potential blood stains on her gorgeous gown. The date, it seemed, had turned out well after all. She was always in high spirits after blood was involved.


	9. At the Dispatch

The dispatch was dark when they finally got back. A few lights had been left on, but likely they were all out on reaping assignments. Grell pulled off her heels out of habit to prevent from getting blood on the office carpet

“Do you think it was too much?” She asked, “I kind of felt bad tearing up little reaperlings like that.”

William shrugged, “I don’t care if it was or not, he deserved it. Not only did he insult you but he called in friends to jump us after a lovely meal.” He shook his head, “He was an idiot to try to take on a Triple A in Practical.”

She was pulling the pins out of her hair as they stepped through the darkened hall and headed upstairs. “You could have written them up. They were idiots for attacking a Supervisor of all things!”

William shrugged as they reached the top of the steps. Grell turned to give him a sultry look as they headed into the bedroom, “You could have prevented them from ever graduating though, Will. Talk about a missed opportunity! I only gave them a rough weekend, but you could have ruined them for life.”

He smirked, “Perhaps, but that would have required a lot of paperwork, and to be honest.” He pulled her close and pushed his hips against her, enjoying the way she flushed and shook her ass. “I really just wanted to get you home in bed.”

“Oooh, Will! I was hoping you would say that.”


End file.
